Choco Candy
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#FeValentine] Kejadian tidak terduga yang dialami seorang Sawamura Eijun di tahun pertamanya sebagai murid SMA Seidou pada hari Valentine. / MiyuSawa fic! Special for MiSawa Day!


**Diamond no Ace **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Choco Candy **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****R**omance

**Pair : ****MiSawa (M**iyuki **K**azuya **x S**awamura **E**ijun**)**

**Warning :** Dedicated for **#MonthlyFFA #****FeValentine and MiSawa Day 2019**! This is my first MiSawa fanfic. Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~ Shalalala~ Suteki ni kiss~ Shalalala~ Sunao ni kiss~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sawamura-kun! Tolong terima coklat ini!"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Sawamura Eijun yang ingin diberi coklat tampak otaknya masih dalam proses. Kanemaru Shinji berdiri di sampingnya justru berekspresi tidak percaya. Entah kenapa sejak SMA Seidou berhasil menang di Turnamen Musim Gugur, para gadis semakin memperhatikan anggota tim _baseball_. Tapi yang buat Kanemaru tidak habis pikir, _kenapa bocah bodoh dan berisik ini juga ikut populer!?_

Perlahan wajah Sawamura berubah. Ia menerima kotak ukuran sedang tersebut dengan cengiran lebar. "_Arigatou_! Siapa namamu?"

Kanemaru yang terlihat berdiri di antara keduanya mengalihkan pandangan. Entah kenapa matanya tak bisa melihat karena silau. _Geh, dan sejak kapan si bodoh ini jadi _prince charming_!?_

"N-Na-Namikawa Eri, kelas 1-D!" Belum sempat dibalas, gadis itu sudah kabur.

Dengan toa seperti biasanya, Sawamura membungkuk dan berucap, "_ARIGATOU_, GOZAIMASU, NAMIKAWA-SAN!"

Beberapa murid yang sempat menyaksikan kejadian barusan kini mulai kembali fokus ke urusan masing-masing. Dari samping, Kanemaru memperhatikan tingkah salah satu _pitcher_ andalan Seidou yang terkesan agak lamban, mungkin masih terasa mimpi baginya karena sekarang bisa dapat sebelas coklat. Sawamura menatap kotak tersebut dengan mata berbinar layaknya anak anjing yang diberi mainan baru.

"Oi, sampai kapan—"

"—tunggu! Aku akan menaruhnya ke dalam tas dulu, Kanee!"

"..." _Sabar, Shinji..._

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kanemaru menunggu. Sekilas ia melihat Sawamura menulis nama gadis tadi ke _app memo_ di ponselnya sebelum memasukkan ponsel flip itu ke dalam saku celana. Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kantin di lantai satu.

Di perjalanan, keduanya berpapasan dengan Furuya dan Haruichi. Alis Kanemaru berkedut melihat mereka juga dikelilingi beberapa gadis, terutama Furuya yang malah cuek dengan wajah mengantuk. Tiba-tiba gendang telinganya hampir tidak bisa berfungsi karena teriakan teman sekelasnya.

"HOI, HARUCCHI, FURUYA! KALIAN DAPAT COKLAT JUGA!?"

"Tidak perlu pakai toa segala, Bakamura!" protesnya.

"BA—bilang saja kau iri tidak dapat coklat!" balas Sawamura tidak terima dihina.

_Jleb_. "Tidak ada hubungannya, Bodoh!" Kanemaru juga tidak mau kalah walau hatinya terasa seperti sedang tertancap sebilah pisau.

Kominato Haruichi tertawa lemas dan bergumam, "Eijun-kun..." Pemuda mungil itu menerima beberapa coklat sebelum meminta para gadis yang berkumpul di sekelilingnya untuk memberi jalan. Tanpa banyak bicara, tangan kanannya menarik Furuya Satoru supaya bisa ikut terbebas juga.

"Kau sudah dapat berapa coklat, Harucchi!?" tanya Sawamura mengebu-ngebu.

"Aa... lima?" jawab si bungsu Kominato ragu.

Cengiran bodoh itu melebar. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri. "Bagaimana denganmu, Furuya!?"

"...tidak tahu."

"HAH!? Jangan-jangan kau menolak semuanya!?"

"Berisik..."

"OI! Mereka sudah capek-capek buat coklat untukmu! Hargai sedikit usaha mereka, Furuya!"

Suara memekakkan telinga milik Sawamura terdengar di sepanjang koridor yang ramai. Haruichi berusaha menenangkannya yang tidak terima karena sikap abai Furuya. Namun seperti biasa, pemuda jangkung tersebut tidak menanggapi. Dalam hati Kanemaru yakin di kepala sang _ace_ terbaru Seidou hanya ada _baseball_, _baseball_, dan _baseball_...

Sesampainya di kantin, mereka berpencar. Kanemaru sempat melihat mantan kapten klub _baseball_, Yuki Tetsuya, menerima sekotak coklat dari seorang gadis di ujung lorong menuju gedung olahraga indoor. _Tetsu-san 'kan populer, pasti dapat banyak coklat_, pikirnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mengambil uang koin dari kantung celana lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mesin penjual minuman. Kanemaru menekan tombol _olong-cha_ botolan ukuran sedang. _Klang!_

"_A-ano_, Kanemaru-kun!" Suara milik seorang gadis yang asing di telinganya terdengar.

Kanemaru berbalik badan setelah mengambil _olong-cha_ botolan yang sempat jatuh ke lantai karena terlalu kaget. Ia terkesiap melihat gadis mungil setinggi Haruichi menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah walau sia-sia. Sayup-sayup telinganya juga menangkap dua gadis lain berbisik menyemangati dari balik tembok pilar.

_Deg, deg, deg._ Diam-diam Kanemaru berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan. "K-kau mencariku?" tanyanya gugup.

Tiba-tiba sebungkus kue berpita merah muda diserahkan tepat di depan dadanya. Mata Kanemaru memperhatikan betapa gugupnya gadis tersebut namun tetap bersikeras untuk memberikan coklat padanya. "I-i-ini _giri choco_! M-mohon diterima!"

Dalam seperkian detik, mereka saling tatap sebelum sang gadis melarikan diri dan menarik dua temannya menjauh. Kanemaru menatap sebungkus kue yang sepertinya rasa coklat itu di tangan kanannya. "Terima... kasih..." gumamnya pelan.

"Uwoooh! Kau juga dapat coklat, Kanemaru!" seru Sawamura yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya dengan Haruichi.

Lagi-lagi Kanemaru terkesiap kaget. "Jangan teriak di telinga orang!" protesnya seraya menyembunyikan bungkusan itu ke sisi tubuh sebelah kiri.

Dengan ekspresi jahil, Sawamura menyikut lengannya. "Tapi kau masih kalah dariku, hahaha!"

"Tidak usah sombong!" balas Kanemaru kesal.

Furuya yang terpisah kini berdiri di belakang Haruichi.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan keluar area kantin. Kanemaru dan Sawamura terus bertukar _banter_ sambil terus melangkah menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Sesekali Haruichi menimpali, sementara Furuya hanya bergumam 'berisik'. Begitu mereka tiba di lantai dua, suara Sawamura mendadak hilang, disusul dengan ekspresi aneh. Alisnya mengkerut, mata menyipit, dan mulut sedikit mengkerucut.

Penasaran, mata cokelat Kanemaru bergerak mengikuti arah pandang teman sekelasnya. Di ujung koridor, tepat di anak tangga teratas, sosok kapten klub _baseball_ saat ini tengah berdiri. Sekali lihat jelas sekali ia sedang diberikan coklat oleh beberapa gadis kelas 1.

"Geh, si Tanuki itu populer juga," gumam Sawamura dengan nada kesal.

"Setiap pertandingan atau saat sesi latihan, pasti ada sorakan pendukung dari gadis-gadis yang memanggil namanya," balas Haruichi kalem.

"Heeeh... Huuuumm... Heeeh..."

"Sampai ketemu di latihan nanti, Eijun-kun, Kanemaru-kun."

"Ou! _Bye bye_, Harucchi!"

Kanemaru terus memperhatikan tingkah Sawamura sampai Haruichi dan Furuya masuk ke dalam ruang kelas mereka. Jelas sekali teman energiknya itu tidak suka dengan apa yang terjadi. Sejujurnya ia bingung, hubungan Sawamura dan Miyuki Kazuya bisa dibilang sedikit kompleks. Baginya, mereka adalah pasangan _battery_ terbaik di Seidou saat ini, tapi jika di luar _baseball_... rasanya ada saja yang diributkan. Lebih kepada kapten mereka yang menggoda sang _pitcher_ sih, sebenarnya.

Omong-omong soal menggoda... Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang kelas 1-C. Mata Kanemaru tertuju pada punggung Sawamura yang terus menjauh menuju tempat duduknya kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke ujung koridor.

Sekilas matanya bertemu tatap dengan Miyuki. Mulut Kanemaru tertutup rapat setelah melihat ujung bibir itu naik sedikit membentuk seringaian.

_...huh? Apa maksudnya barusan?_

* * *

**~ MISAWA DAY 2019! ~**

* * *

Langit biru sudah tergantikan dengan langit gelap penuh bintang. Udara semakin dingin saat hari menuju larut malam. Kuramochi Youichi, senior sekaligus teman sekamarnya, sudah menyalakan mesin pemanas ruangan, namun sepertinya tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Sejak kembali dari sesi mandinya, Kuramochi sering bersin lalu merutuk pelan.

Sawamura yang sudah terbiasa tinggal di pedesaan tidak terganggu dengan suhu dingin dalam ruangan. Ia hanya menambahkan jaket tipis untuk menutupi kaus berlengan pendeknya. Bibirnya terlihat sedikit mengkerucut sambil menatap bagian bawah kasur sang senior.

"Kuramochi-senpai, apa aku perlu membelikanmu obat flu?" tanyanya menawari bantuan.

"Tidak perlu, Sawamura. Dengan tidur saja sudah—achoo!—cukup."

Pemuda itu bangkit dari kasurnya lalu sedikit berjinjit. Matanya menangkap Kuromochi sedang tiduran dengan tubuh membelakanginya. "Yakin? Aku ingin pergi ke _konbini_ sebentar," ucap si _pitcher_.

"Kalau begitu, belikan puding," suara tarikan ingus mengintrupsi, "dan bakpao rasa kacang."

"_Roger_! Sawamura Eijun ini akan membawakan apa yang dititip Mochi-senpai dengan cepat!" serunya sambil memberi hormat.

"BERISIK, BAKAMURA!"

"_ITTEKIMASU_!"

_BRAK!_ Pintu kamar ditutup tanpa sedikit pun mengurangi tenaganya. Sawamura pergi menuju _konbini_ terdekat setelah menatap langit hitam. Sesaat semilir angin malam di musim dingin membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Ia menarik resleting hingga menutupi bawah leher, sementara kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket.

"Musim dingin di Tokyo tidak sedingin di Nagano," gumamnya.

Uap putih dari napasnya terlihat jelas mengudara di depan mulut. Kakinya perlahan mulai berlari. Cengiran lebar tampak di wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena terjangan udara dingin.

Begitu sampai, Sawamura langsung pergi ke rak khusus mie instan dan cup ramen. Ia mengambil satu cup secara asal lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Tidak lupa juga titipan dari Kuramochi sebelum dirinya beralih ke rak cemilan. Ketika pemuda itu ingin ke kasir, matanya menangkap majalah manga bulanan favoritnya sudah dirilis di rak yang membelakangi kaca _konbini_.

"Uwah, edisi spesial Valentine!" Tanpa berpikir ulang, majalah tersebut pun ikut masuk ke dalam keranjang.

Selesai semua belanjaan dihitung harga dan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung plastik, pegawai kasir bertanya, "Ingin sekalian membeli choco candy?"

Kedua matanya mengerjap. "Choco candy?"

Dua kotak choco candy dengan rasa berbeda ditunjukkan pada Sawamura. Satu kotak berisi choco candy rasa original, satu lagi berisi choco candy dengan variasi rasa buah. Ia berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Selamat hari Valentine!" ucap sang kasir, mengiringi kepergiannya.

Sawamura berhenti tepat di depan pintu _sliding_ otomatis _konbini_. Ia memasukkan choco candy ke dalam saku celana _training_ berwarna hitam setelah membuka satu choco candy campuran rasa buah jeruk. Mulutnya mengemut lalu kakinya mulai berlari menuju gedung asrama tanpa mempedulikan risiko akan jatuh tergelincir akibat salju yang hampir menutupi seluruh jalan aspal.

Saat atap gedung asrama mulai terlihat, sekilas matanya menangkap sesuatu di pinggir jalan turunan yang beralaskan rumput. Pura-pura tidak melihat, Sawamura terus berlari melewatinya. Namun suara familiar terdengar kemudian.

"Bakamura! Jangan lari!"

Sontak kakinya berhenti. Ia menengok ke sumber suara. "Geh—!"

"Apa-apaan sapaanmu itu. Cepat kemari."

Sambil mengkerucutkan bibir, mau tidak mau Sawamura pun menuruti perintah kapten klubnya. Ia menolak untuk duduk dan membuat sudut bibir Miyuki sedikit berkedut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Miyuki Kazuya? Bukannya kau tidak tahan dingin?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hoho~ apa kau mengkhawatirkanku, Sawamura?" balas Miyuki dengan seringaian andalannya.

"Huh? Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Tanuki! Siapa juga yang khawatir pada orang menyebalkan sepertimu!"

"_Kora kora_," senior itu dengan cepat menarik Sawamura yang lengah hingga duduk di sampingnya.

"_Itta_—! Jangan tiba-tiba menarikku! Sakit, tahu!" protes si junior.

Miyuki tampak tidak peduli dan mengintip isi kantung plastik di tangan kiri Sawamura. Ekspresinya berubah jadi tidak percaya. "Apa nasi tiga mangkuk tidak cukup untukmu, Bakamura?"

"Saat udara sedingin ini, wajar 'kan kalau perut gampang lapar!?" balasnya tidak terima.

"Heeeh... Selain bodoh, ternyata kau juga punya perut karung," goda Miyuki.

"Apa, sih!? Sudah kubilang, perutku cepat lapar saat musim dingin!"

"Kau mengemut sesuatu?"

Seketika Sawamura baru ingat choco candy di mulutnya belum meleleh sepenuhnya. Kedua bola mata berwarna cokelat itu bergerak ke atas, pandangannya tertuju pada langit. "Hm? Ada rasa mint juga," ucapnya agak kaget.

"Apa yang kau makan? Bukan kapur barus, kan?" tanya Miyuki, iseng.

_Twitch_. "Kau pikir aku ingin bunuh diri apa!? Sebelum keinginanku terwujud, aku takkan membiarkan diriku mati duluan!" balasnya.

Terdengar tawa yang disusul desisan pelan dari arah kaptennya karena embusan udara dingin.

"Bukannya kau yang justru terlihat ingin bunuh diri, Miyukki? Udara malam sedingin ini malah duduk di sini sendirian." Sawamura mengikis jarak dengan mata menyipit. "Hei, turnamen musim gugur sudah selesai, apalagi yang kau pikirkan sampai berniat ingin bunuh diri?" Bola mata itu melebar dan mendadak jadi histeris, "Kau tidak ingin berhenti jadi _pitcher_, kan!?"

Ujung alis sebelah kanan Miyuki sedari tadi sudah berkedut. Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir, tangan kanannya langsung menyentil kening si junior yang dibalas suara rintihan. "_Kono ichinen_..."

"Sentilanmu tidak kira-kira, Ijiwaru Nyoubou!" keluh Sawamura.

_Twitch_. Dengan sigap jari telunjuk Miyuki membungkam mulutnya. "Siapa yang kau panggil 'Ijiwaru Nyoubou', huh? Sa-wa-mu-ra Ei-jun-kun?"

Nyali Sawamura ciut setelah melihat mata Miyuki yang tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

Tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajah yang tersenyum menyeramkan, jari itu ditarik. Saat kepalanya kembali menatap ke depan, ekspresi Miyuki berubah jadi serius. Sawamura diam memperhatikan namun diabaikan seolah keberadaannya tidak ada di sana. Tanpa sadar ia merengut seraya merogoh ke dalam saku celana untuk mengambil choco candy.

Beruntung, dalam sekali rogoh, choco candy yang dikeluarkan adalah rasa original. Sawamura tidak terlalu suka rasa coklat original. Ada kemungkinan rasanya akan sepahit kopi kesukaan kaptennya ini.

Omong-omong, dua choco candy original dapat gratisan, bukan dirinya sendiri yang pilih.

Tangannya terulur ke depan wajah Miyuki. "Nih, permen. Daripada cuma diam melamun, lebih baik sambil mengemut permen, kan?"

Kepala Miyuki secara reflek sedikit mundur. "Kau rela berbagi coklat pemberian para gadis padaku, huh?" tanyanya sebelum menerima sebungkus choco candy berukura cm. Ia tidak langsung membuka bungkusnya dan tampak menunggu respon dari lawan bicara.

Dengan ekspresi polos, Sawamura menjawab, "Mana mungkin kubagi! Itu permen gratisan!"

"Pfft, gratisan ya, hmm..." Sudut bibir Miyuki naik sedikit.

Kedua alis Sawamura kembali mengkerut. "Apa, sih!? Kalau tidak mau, yasudah, tidak usah dimakan!" Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambil lagi choco candy, tapi sang kapten langsung menjauhkan tangannya. Kemudian dengan kecepatan kilat, permen itu sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Miyuki, sementara tubuh Sawamura hilang keseimbangan dan mendarat tepat di pangkuan seniornya.

"Haha, apa ini? Kau yakin hanya gratisan? Rasanya seperti kopi hitam!" goda Miyuki lagi.

Kepala Sawamura mendongak tanpa menyadari posisinya. "Eh? Kopi? Bukan original?"

Miyuki menunduk. "Kau bisa mencobanya kalau mau," tawarnya seraya menjulurkan lidah.

Dalam keadaan minim cahaya, Sawamura masih bisa melihat choco candy yang sudah berubah bentuk sedikit karena meleleh di atas lidah Miyuki. Rasa penasaran menguasai akal sehat, membuatnya tanpa sadar menyangga tubuhnya yang bergerak ke atas dengan lengan kanan berada di atas pangkuan tubuh sang senior. Arah pandang Sawamura terus berfokus pada choco candy namun seperkian detik buyar ketika mulutnya sendiri terbuka mengikuti insting.

Tubuh itu kaku sebelum matanya bergerak perlahan hingga bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata _amber_ yang menatapnya tajam. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sawamura bergetar di bawah tatapan yang menurutnya familiar namun sedikit asing. Begitu sadar dirinya berada dalam keadaan yang berbahaya, ia pun bergegas untuk duduk.

Sialnya karena permukaan yang landai, tubuh Sawamura pun berguling sekali ke bawah dengan gaya _roll_ belakang. Beruntung, tubuhnya punya reflek yang bagus sehingga tidak terjadi patah tulang leher. Pemuda itu berakhir dengan gaya bersujud sambil memegang leher belakang, disusul suara rintihan kesakitan.

"O-oi, Sawamura! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Miyuki langsung mengecek dengan menyentuh area yang sama sekaligus melihat reaksi juniornya.

Lagi, tubuh Sawamura bergetar namun kali ini karena tangan Miyuki. "_Samu_—! Tanganmu terlalu dingin, Kitsune!"

Helaan napas lega terdengar dari mulut sang catcher sambil menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Sawamura. "Dasar bodoh! Perhatikan sekitarmu, Bakamura!" nasihat Miyuki dengan wajah masih menunduk.

Ekspresi Sawamura berubah cemberut. "Aku kaget karena wajahmu terlalu dekat!"

"Jadi, itu salahku?"

"Benar! Kau yang bersalah, Miyuki Kazuya!"

"..."

"...oi—"

Mendadak kepala Miyuki mendongak saat Sawamura menengok ke serong kanan untuk melihatnya. Waktu seolah berhenti ketika bibir lain mendarat di bibirnya. Tidak hanya itu, sesuatu yang diketahui adalah choco candy dipaksa masuk ke dalam mulut dengan lidah. Napas tercekat, pemuda berisik itu ingin melepaskan diri namun tangan Miyuki berhasil menahan kepalanya yang ingin bergerak menjauh.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Sawamura merasa pusing. Ia membiarkan instingnya mengambil alih hingga kini dirinya berada di bawah tubuh Miyuki. Tangan kiri yang sudah melepaskan kantung plastik belanjaan perlahan pindah mencengkeram lengan jaket tebal seniornya, bersamaan dengan tangan kanan yang ikut berpengangan pada leher pemuda di atasnya.

Ciuman itu terlepas setelah wujud choco candy meleleh tidak bersisa. Miyuki mengangkat kepalanya tapi masih tidak ingin melepaskan kuncian pada satu-satunya _pitcher_ yang sejak awal bertemu sudah ia anggap '_partner_'. Perlahan senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Suara tawa tak mampu ditahan begitu melihat wajah Sawamura yang semakin memerah bagai tomat merah segar. Sekali lagi, Miyuki menyerang bibir ranum dan sedikit bengkak itu dengan kecupan ringan.

"M-Mi-Miyu—"

"—_happy valentine_, Bakamura~"

* * *

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

**Note:**

**\- Giri choco = coklat wajib, gak ada maksud special (tapi di kasus Kanemaru sebenarnya gadis itu suka dia wwwww)**

**\- Ijiwaru Nyoubou = mean wife (ada di wiki-nya Miyuki Kazuya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yap, berakhir dengan tidak elit dan maksa wwwwwwww! :v**

**Oh, halo! XD Saya sebenarnya masih belum terlalu mengenal fandom DnA, nonton animenya yang season 1 aja belum kelar. Kemarin ada ide muncul, terus searching apa bener hari ini MiSawa Day dan banyak yang nganggap begitu. Saya maksain buat ini sekaligus bikin fanfic event bulanan, haha. Semoga gak terlalu OOC. :')**

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**

**Oke, sekian!**

**Bye, bye!**

**CHAU!**

* * *

**~ OMAKE ~**

* * *

**Maezono :** "Kuramochi, seingatku hanya kau yang bersin-bersin kemarin. Kenapa sekarang malah Sawamura dan Miyuki yang demam?"

**Kuramochi :** (cuek) "Mana kutahu. Terakhir aku hanya tahu Bakamura ke _konbini_ membelikanku puding dan bakpao, tapi tidak tahu sama sekali soal si Kapten Tanuki itu."

**Shirasu :** "Biarkan saja mereka. Salah sendiri main _guling-guling_ di malam musim dingin."

**Kuramochi dan Maezono :** Σ(-᷅_-᷄**๑**)

(Di kamar nomor 5...)

**Sawamura :** "Miyuki Kazuya siala—achooo!"

* * *

**Asli, tamat di sini.**


End file.
